


My Choice

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Happy Ending, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Carina's father comes to town. It doesn't bode well for Carina and Maya.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 40
Kudos: 417





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so... I was in the middle of writing a fluffy fic when this thing popped into my head. It is different from my other fics - heavier and a lot more angsty, so I was on the fence about putting it "on paper". But, I am hoping you will give it a chance, nevertheless, and tell me if it's worth continuing. And if you do want me to continue, I PROMISE you a happy ending. :)
> 
> I don't own the characters.

Maya was busy writing the weekly status report when she heard a knock at her office door. “Come in.” she said.

“Captain, Dr. Vincenzo DeLuca is asking to see you.” Travis said as he opened the door, confusion laced with concern visible on his face.

Instantly, Maya tensed up. She knew Carina’s father was in town for a few days, but she was hoping she would be able to avoid meeting him. She had been dating Carina for a little over seven months, and in that time, she had met her father once for a few minutes. It had been immediately clear to both that there would be no love lost between them, but they had managed to keep the encounter polite for Carina’s sake. That was why this sudden unannounced visit, disconcerted her very much. She was certain that nothing good would come out of it.

“Let him in.” she said to Travis. She stood up, straightened her uniform, and took a quick breath.

A moment later, Vincenzo DeLuca entered her office. “Captain Bishop.”

“Dr. DeLuca.” Maya gave him a curt nod, before looking at Travis. “Thank you, Lieutenant Montgomery. Close the door, please.” Then, she turned her attention back to her visitor. She brought over a chair that was in the corner of her office. “Please, sit down, Dr. DeLuca.” she said before she walked over to her own chair and sat down.

“Grazie.” Vincenzo DeLuca sat down, facing Maya. “You must be wondering why I am here…”

Maya nodded. “As a matter of fact, I am, yes.”

“Well, I know you are very busy, so I won’t take up much of your time, and I will… how do you say it... Get right to the point!”

“Please, do.” Maya said as a cold shiver rushed down her spine.

“It is clear that you are a very competent person and highly successful at your job, and I commend you for that.” DeLuca said. “And, I also believe that you are a good person. However, I do not believe that you are the right person for my Carina.” 

And there it was. The punch in the gut. The other shoe dropping. And, even though Maya had been expecting it, it did not make it sting any less. She went pale, but other than that, she showed no emotion – courtesy of years living with an emotionally and psychologically abusive father. She had also remained silent because she had a feeling that DeLuca had not yet finished his speech.

“Carina still has so much that she can accomplish. But, for that, she needs the right person by her side; and with all due respect, I do not believe you are that person.” Vincenzo DeLuca said, his voice calm but eyes dead cold.

Maya knew exactly what he meant by that. Over the few seconds she had contemplated her response, she had noticed how lifeless and completely void of emotion his eyes looked, and she wondered how it was possible for someone like that to be the father of someone as kind and as wonderful as Carina. But, then she remembered her own father, and decided that, some questions are, probably, better left unanswered.

She took a quick breath. “I care about Carina, Dr. DeLuca. I care about her a lot.” It was actually an understatement. She did not just _care_ about Carina, she _loved_ her. But, she was not willing to admit that to someone who wanted nothing more than to separate them. And, sure enough, his next words confirmed it, unequivocally.

“If you do, I am sure you will do what is best for her future.”

Maya knew there was no point in saying anything more on the matter. So, she simply nodded and got up. “Thank you for coming, Dr. DeLuca, but I should really get back to work now.”

“ _Certo,_ Captain Bishop. I’ll see myself out. _Arrivederci._ ”

And with that, he left; leaving Maya with a lump in her throat and a heart that was about to break. As the door closed behind him, Maya slumped back into her chair and closed her eyes. It wasn’t like DeLuca had told her anything she had not already thought about herself. However, hearing it uttered aloud, suddenly seemed to make it more real somehow. She loved Carina, she really did. She already loved her more than she had ever loved anyone. But, the sad truth was that she – Maya Bishop - was broken, and Carina deserved better. Much better. In fact, she deserved nothing but the best!

However, before she could dwell on it too much, there was another knock at the door. She opened her eyes. “Yeah, come in.”

“Maya, are you alright?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m not.”

“Anything I can do?”

She smiled sadly. “No, nothing. But, thanks, Travis.”

Travis nodded in understanding and left, closing the door behind him again. Once alone, Maya sighed heavily. She was supposed to go to Carina’s after work today. They have both been working around the clock over the past two weeks, without practically any chance to see each other, let alone spend time together; and tonight, they were finally going to have a night to themselves. And a day off tomorrow to match. In their world, it was like a mini vacation. The brunette was going to make _lasagna_ and they were going to watch a movie and… Maya shook her head, chasing away those happy thoughts, and feeling tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. She was, indeed, going to Carina’s after work today, but she was all but certain that their planned night together would end up being a night apart. And probably, much… much longer than that.

After her day at the Station ended, Maya went straight to Carina’s, just like they had agreed. At the moment, she was standing in front of Carina’s apartment door, gathering courage and self-control for what she was about to do. And, before she could change her mind, she took another quick breath and rang the bell.

_“Come in, bella! It’s open! I am in the kitchen.”_ she heard Carina’s happy voice and her heart broke a little more. She opened the door and entered. A few moments later, she walked into the kitchen.

“ _Ciao, amore_! I have just turned off the oven. We can eat in a few minutes.” Carina said as she turned to face Maya.

The _amore_ bit and the smile on the Italian’s face, cracked the blonde’s heart further. “Carina, we need to talk.” she forced out.

Carina’s smile disappeared, instantly. She was about to walk over to Maya for a kiss, but the blonde’s words and her demeanor stopped her dead in her tracks. “What’s wrong?” she asked, panic slowly gripping her. 

“Maybe you should sit down.”

“I don’t want to sit down, Maya. I want you to tell me what’s wrong!”

“I think we should break up.” Maya uttered in response, her voice hoarse with emotion.

Carina gasped involuntarily. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, and she grabbed the kitchen counter so tightly that her knuckles turned white. “ _Cosa_?!” she rasped. “You want us to break up?!”

_‘No!’_ Maya yelled internally. However, out loud she said: “I think it’s for the best.”

“But, why?!” the brunette returned on instinct.

“I am afraid we’re just too different, Carina. And, I think it’s best to end this before things get too far...” She knew she had uttered one of the most transparent lies possible, but she simply couldn’t bring herself to tell her the actual truth.

The truth of how Carina’s father had come to visit and said things Maya been painfully aware of as well - about being broken and about Carina deserving better. Because she knew that it, if she did, Carina would undoubtedly try to convince her that it was not true, and Maya would let her. And then, somewhere down the road - weeks, months, or even years from now - they would almost certainly find themselves in this same situation again. And, then, it would be even more difficult to end things.

Still reeling, Carina let out a sardonic laugh. “Excuse me?! We are _too different_?! _Siamo troppo diverse?! Ma, starai scherzando, vero?…_ Are you kidding me?! We have been together for over seven months, and you’re only now realizing that we are ‘too different’!? And, I am curious: just exactly how far is _too far_ for you, Maya?! Living together?! Getting married?!”

“I’m sorry, Carina… I really am!” Maya offered earnestly, trying her hardest to stop herself from bursting into tears.

“Tell me something...” Carina breathed out, fighting her own tears now: “Was any of it true, or was it all just some sort of a game to you?! Was I just another notch in the _‘no-strings-attached_ Maya’s bedpost?!”

Maya winced at the brunette’s words. Unfortunately, she knew she deserved them. “No, never! My feelings for you are genuine!” she returned vehemently, a few beats later. “These seven months have been amazing! _‘The best of my life!_ ’” she thought to herself with a heavy heart, made even heavier by Carina’s use of the past tense to refer to their relationship.

“Well, you have a very funny way of showing it!” the brunette retorted sarcastically.

Carina could not understand this sudden change in Maya. Especially, since it seemed to come out of nowhere. During their lunch break phone chat earlier, Carina had sensed nothing off with the blonde. In fact, she had been very excited and happy - just like Carina - about the upcoming evening they were finally going to spend together. Now, however, things seemed to be very different.

“Carina, I...”

“I thought we were happy. I thought _you_ were happy. I thought you loved me, Maya!” the Italian interjected, her voice suddenly atypically weak and laced with pain that broke Maya’s heart completely, and triggered her tears.

“I _am_ happy and I _do_ love you, Carina!” the blonde returned without hesitation, her voice thick with emotion.

They had been dating for about two months when they first exchanged ‘ _I love yous’_. It had been spontaneous, mutual, and had made them both feel incredibly happy. Now, however, it seemed that precisely those feelings were making an already excruciating situation that much more painful.

Carina sighed heavily. “Too bad our differences outweigh your love, though!”

Once again, Maya winced at Carina’s words as if they had physically hurt her.

The brunette saw that, just like she had before, but she could not bring herself to care. Not now, because she, too, was hurting badly. She swallowed a lump. “Please, leave.” she whispered, feeling the tears imminent. She was determined not to cry in front of Maya. Not his time.

“Carina...”

“Just go! _Vattene! Lasciami in pace_! **(Leave me alone!)** ” the Italian now screamed.

Defeated, and possibly more broken than ever before, Maya stood up. “I’m so sorry, Carina… I’m sorry!” she choked out, turned around and left – her heart reduced to nothing but dust now.

She had barely managed to close the door behind her before Carina fell apart completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

Carina did not know how long she had been crying on her kitchen floor before she finally pushed herself up and into the living room. As she sat down on the couch, she tried to make sense of what had happened. Of the fact that Maya had broken up with her - out of the blue, and for no good reason. They were supposed to spend an evening and the following day together – finally, after what seemed like weeks – and she ended up getting dumped. She laughed bitterly, and tears sprung to her eyes again, as Maya’s reason for the breakup rang in her ears – _we are too different!_

Carina was certain it was nothing but a lame excuse, but she could not - for the life of her - figure out the real reason. She really thought they were in a great place and that they were happy. Unfortunately, as it turned out – they were not. Or, at least, Maya was not. She wiped the falling tears off her cheeks, angrily. She could not understand how it could have happened. She had always been so good on picking up signs and clues when it came to people – but this time – she had missed them completely! She sighed. No – if she were being honest with herself, she knew exactly why she had missed them. It was because she had let herself fall in love - possibly for the first time in her life. And because, for the first time in a relationship, she had truly let go. She let go the way she knew she never would again. She winced in pain - her heart actually ached. She had always thought that _the aching heart_ was nothing but a poetic exaggeration. Sadly, this evening, she had learned otherwise. And, although she had been left once or twice before, it had never hurt nearly as much as this. Maya had broken her heart in a way she was certain it would never heal properly again. Once again, the tears started falling harder. She did not try to wipe them off, anymore. She just shifted on the couch until she was laying down, and she cried.

Maya had managed to hold it together long enough to get into a cab. Then, the tears started - although to her credit - she had managed to keep them pretty much under control. But once she got to her house and closed the front door behind her - she too - broke down, completely. At first, along with crying, she had also tried to drink herself into oblivion. But, she soon realized that no amount of alcohol could make forget what she had done to Carina, and that it would only make her hungover in the morning. So, she gave up on it, and just cried.

She knew she had broken Carina’s heart. She knew she had hurt her terribly and she hated herself for it. But, at the same time, she earnestly believed that she was doing the right thing for Carina, and all she hoped for was that one day the Italian would be able to forgive her for it. She also hoped that Carina would find the happiness she deserved, even if it were with someone else. A wave of pain shot through her at the thought. Sitting on her empty bed, and wearing one of the sweatshirts the brunette had left at her place, she clutched Carina’s pillow tighter. As tears started again, she closed her eyes and thought about the happy times they had spent together.

She had managed to doze off some time before dawn, but it had not lasted long because her alarm clock woke her up. With all that had happened, she had forgotten to turn off the alarm. And, once she was up, she had decided she would go to work, despite her day off. Because, it beat the alternative of staying at her house and thinking about Carina and what she had done to her. So, she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom to get herself ready for work on her day off. 

Carina was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. Without opening her eyes, she reached for what she believed was her nightstand. Unfortunately, she found herself hitting the floor, instead. Her eyes flew open, and instantly, she remembered everything. Where she was, why she was there… Maya, the breakup. Swallowing a lump, she got up and went in search of her still ringing phone. She found it on the kitchen table. As she picked it up and looked at the caller ID, she gasped.

“Oh, Dio, no!” She quickly answered it. “Andrea? Dove sei? **(Where are you?)** ”

“Biongiorno anche a te, sorellina. **(Good morning to you too, sis.)** ” Andrew DeLuca said in response. “What do you mean, where am I? I am at the hotel where papa’ is staying. I am waiting for him to come down, so we can get to your place and go out for breakfast, like we’ve agreed yesterday.”

Carina closed her eyes. She had completely forgotten about that!

“Non dirmi che te lo sei dimenticata. **(Don’t tell me you forgot.)** ” Andrew said as if reading her mind.

“Andrea, Maya mi ha lasciata. **(Maya left me.)** ” Carina choked out.

For a moment, there was silence. “Mi dispiace veramente, Cari. Come stai? **(I am really sorry. How are you?)** ” Andrew finally spoke, and Carina could hear the surprise in his voice.

“E, come credi che stia?! Sono a pezzi! **(What do you think?! I’m crushed!)** ”

“What happened?”

“Sinceramente, non lo so. **(I honestly don’t know.)** She just came to my apartment yesterday evening and told me that she thought it would be best if we broke up.” She swallowed hard again. “So, could you, maybe, tell papa’ that I got called in, or something? In questo momento, non mi va di vedere nessuno. **(I don’t feel like seeing anyone, at the moment.)** But, please, don’t tell him about the breakup.”

“You know I won’t, don’t worry. But…”

Before Andrew could finish his utterance, she heard a car door opening, followed by her father’s voice. She knew it was too late to cancel.

“Ciao, Andrea! Hai chiamato tua sorella per vedere se si e’ svegliata gia’? Non mi va di aspettarla per mezz’ora prima di andarcene. Ho fame. **(Have you called your sister to see if she is up, yet? I don’t feel like waiting for a half an hour before we can finally leave. I’m hungry.)** ”

“Mi sono gia’ svegliata, papa’. **(I’m up.)** ” Carina said, trying to keep her voice as cheerful as she could possibly muster at that moment.

“Bene. Allora, ci vediamo presto. **(Good. See you soon, then.)** ”

“We’ll be there in some forty minutes or so.” Andrew said.

Carina hang up and sighed. She was in no way ready to do this now, but she knew she had no choice, so she went to get ready.

When Maya walked into the Station that morning, heads turned. Literally. Everybody was surprised to see their Captain in. They thought she would be enjoying her day off with her girlfriend. But, instead, she was here, and looking anything but happy.

“Maya, what are you doing here?!” Andy was the first to articulate what everybody was thinking.

“I work here.” Maya all but retorted.

“I know that. But, it’s your day off.” Andy remarked tellingly.

“Not anymore. Captain’s prerogative. Now… Someone, please, bring the overnight report to my office.” she said and went for her office. A couple of minutes later, she heard a knock at her door. “Come in.”

“Here is the overnight report you’ve asked for.” Andy said as she entered and closed the door behind her. She handed the folder to Maya. “You OK?” she went on ask, looking at her longtime friend. “You look like hell.”

“Yeah, well, it’s pretty much how I feel.” she sighed heavily. “I broke up with Carina.”

“What?! Why?!” Andy almost gasped in surprise. Over the course of a few months, she had seen her friend become the happiest, and really, the calmest she had ever seen her; and she had no doubt it was in large part thanks to a certain brunette Italian OB/GYN. So, this sudden shift, had caught her completely off guard. “What happened?”

“She deserves better than me.” Maya replied, her voice suddenly very weak.

“What? What are you talking about, Maya?!” her friend asked, genuinely at a loss.

“She has so much potential. She could achieve so much more. And I feel like I am just tying her down.”

“Look, Maya, I don’t know her all that well, but I’m pretty sure she’s with you because she _wants_ to be, and not because she _has_ to be. And, from what I could gather, she’s obviously very much into you.”

The blonde forced down the heart flutter she felt at Andy’s words. “That may be true now, but…” she trailed off.

“But, _what_? Listen, I don’t mean to pry, but has she said anything, I mean…”

“No. I took her completely by surprise with the breakup. She didn’t expect it, at all.” Maya admitted.

“But, why?!” Andy asked, even more confused now.

“Her father came here to see me yesterday and…”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Bishop!” Andy interjected. “You broke up with her because of _her father_?!”

“No, Andy, I didn’t break up with her because of her father. I broke up with her because I love her and I think she deserves better than me. Her father was just… He just said some things I was afraid to admit myself.”

“You know, Bishop, for someone so intelligent, you can be awfully dumb, sometimes. Seriously!” Andy remarked matter-of-factly. Maya frowned and made a face at her, but remained silent. “You have this great thing going for you, and you go and end it because you don’t think you’re worth it! Do you realize how utterly insane that is?!” Andy shook her head in disbelief. Then, she realized something, “But, wait a second… Carina just accepted this explanation?!”

“No. I told her that I thought we were too different and that it would be better if we broke up. And, I didn’t really give her a choice.”

“Well, that’s just great! And, I assume you didn’t mention you had a chat with her father, either.”

Maya just gave her a look that said more than words ever could.

Andy shook her head. “Some fathers can be real jerks, you know that better than anyone. If you ask me, you should’ve told her the truth. She has the right to know.”

“He is her father, and he is right!” Maya countered.

“And you are her girlfriend. And no - he is not! Look, Maya… If the situation were reversed, would you let your father do what hers did?”

“No!” Maya returned without missing a beat.

“Exactly.” Andy nodded. “Do you love her?”

“I do.”

“Does she love you?”

“She does.”

“Then, go talk to her. Tell her the truth and let the chips fall where they may.”

For the first time since the visit of Carina’s father, Maya smiled a little. “When did you become so smart?”

Andy grinned. “I’ve always been smart, thank you very much!” Maya rolled her eyes and stood up. She then looked at her friend in silent question. “Go get back together with your girlfriend. We’ve got you covered.” the Lieutenant said.

“Thanks, Andy!” Maya said and practically ran out of her office. She just hoped it was not too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planing for this to be a standalone chapter, but as I read through it, I realized that maybe it should be.
> 
> A lot of feels. I could really picture Carina in this scene... And, should they write something like this at some point, Stefania would undoubtedly knock it out of the park! :D

It took Carina some twenty minutes to shower and dress – and to her credit - during that time, she had managed to keep the tears at bay. After that, she came back into the kitchen to clean up a bit. As she took the never-tried lasagna out of the oven, she almost broke down again; but mercifully, she had managed to hold it together. But, she threw the lasagna out. All of it. And, just as she finished cleaning up, her doorbell rang. She took a deep breath and went to open the door.

“Buongiorno, bambina!” her father said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. 

“Ciao, papa’.” she greeted in return with a small smile of her own. “Ciao, Andrea.”

“Ciao, sorellina.” Andrew said, giving her sister a sympathetic look. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but he knew it was best not to – he respected her wishes, and she had made it clear that she did not want their father to know.

“Allora, possiamo andare? **(Can we go?)** ” Vincenzo DeLuca asked.

Carina nodded. “Si’.”

“How about a _cornetto e cacao_? It could always cheer you up.” Vincenzo DeLuca said offhandedly.

Instantly, Carina stopped cold. She shot Andrew a look. He shrugged, shaking his head in the _‘I-said-nothing’_ way.

“Why do you think that I need to be cheered up, papa’?” she asked, looking at her father.

For a moment, she thought she could see something akin to panic on her father’s face, but already the next instant, it was gone. And his usual confidence was back.

“Well, because that’s what people usually need when they end a relationship.”

An icy shiver went down Carina’s spine. As she glanced at Andrew, she noticed he went pale. “How did you know Maya and I broke up?” she asked, looking back at her father, her voice a rasp. She could not bring herself to say the words _Maya broke up with me_ – not in front of her father.

“Because Captain Bishop is an intelligent woman, e sapevo che avrebbe fatto la cosa giusta **(and I knew she would do the right thing.)**.” DeLuca Senior said without missing a beat.

Carina felt dizzy. Instinctively, she grabbed a hold of her doorknob for support. “Che cosa stai dicendo, papa’?! Quale cosa giusta?! **(What are you saying?! What _right_ thing?!)**” she uttered, her voice changed beyond recognition. She hoped with all her might that it was not what she was thinking. Although a sinking feeling in her stomach said that it was exactly that. “Che cosa hai fatto?! **(What have you done?!)** ”

“Nothing really. I have only pointed out to Captain Bishop that you still have so much to accomplish.” Vincenzo DeLuca returned calmly, his voice oozing with smugness. 

Carina clenched her jaw so hard, that for a moment, it felt as if she had actually broken it. “You asked her to break up with me, didn’t you?!”

“I did no such thing!” DeLuca Senior objected. “I merely said that I was certain she would do the right thing for your future.”

“Ma, come ti permetti?! **(How dare you?!)** ” Carina suddenly shouted, starling both of the DeLuca men. As she realized that, sadly, there was no longer any doubt as to what had happened, she felt sick. However, at the same time, the crushing realization had made her love Maya more than ever before. “Come ti permetti di fare una cosa del genere?! **(How dare you do something like that?!)** ”

“Mi permetto perche’ sono tuo padre, Carina! **(I dare because I am your father!)** ” DeLuca Senior countered, his tone dangerously low now. “E stai attenta al tono che usi quando parli con me! **(And, watch your tone with me!)** ”

“Altrimenti cosa, papa’?! Cosa farai? Mi darai una sberla? Mi disconoscerai come tua figlia?! **(Or what?! What are you going to do? Slap me? Disown me as your daughter?!)** ” Carina challenged as she let go of the doorknob and turned to face her father fully. She looked straight into his eyes without flinching.

She did not feel intimidated by him, probably for the first time in her life. Deep down, she had always known the kind of a man he really was, but she never had the courage to admit it. Until now. And suddenly, it felt as if she wasn’t looking at her father at all, but at some stranger - manipulative, cold-hearted, self-centered stranger – who had no regard for anyone but himself. She stared at him, her gaze a mixture of shock anger and disgust.

“You may be my father, but it doesn’t give you the right to run my life as if it were your own. It doesn’t give you the right to interfere with my relationship. Not anymore! C’e’ un limite a tutto, e tu l’hai oltrepassato! **(There’s a limit to everything, and you have crossed it!)** ”

She could see her father wince slightly at her words, but she did not care. Not in the least. She had treated terribly the woman she loved, and it was all because of him.

“She is not right for you, Carina.” her father stated clinically.

Carina laughed sardonically. “Really?! Secondo chi? Secondo te?! Tu non capisci proprio niente, vero? **(According to whom? You?! You really don’t understand anything, do you?)** Maya accepts me for who I am, and not for who she thinks I should be! She supports me. She makes me laugh. She makes me happy! Happier than I have ever been!” A sudden sense of clarity and calm came over Carina as she uttered those words. She knew exactly what she had to do. “And, I am not willing to give that up… I am not willing to give _her_ up!”

“Stai commettendo un grave errore, Carina! **(You are making a serious mistake!)** ”

The brunette shook her head. “Non credo proprio, pero anche se fosse, e’ il mio errore e la mia vita. **(I don’t think so. But, even if that were true… It’s my mistake to make, and my life.)** My mind is made up, papa’. I have made my choice and it is not going to change. Regardless of how you feel about it. Now, if you’ll both excuse me…” she said, looking at both DeLuca men now. “I have somewhere else to be.”

And with that, and without giving her father a chance to respond, she opened the door and walked out her apartment; leaving her father and brother in stunned silence behind her. However, although he had being genuinely dumbfounded by his sister’s decisiveness and actions, Andrew was also trying to keep a proud smile - which had formed on his lips - hidden from his father’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it usually 'cornetto e cappuccino', but as a young kid I thought 'cacao' was a better choice. ;)
> 
> Happy Friday, everyone! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, the story concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major feels in this one. :) Happy Sunday! ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos & comments!

Carina arrived at Maya’s some twenty minutes later and rang the doorbell. She waited for a few moments, but there was no sound. She debated whether or not to use the spare key the blonde had given her some two months prior - Maya had hers as well.

After a little hesitation, she decided to use it. As she opened the door, she called out. “Maya?” No answer. Carina knew Maya had the day off as well, so she figured she must have gone for a run. She did not know Maya’s current state of mind, but she assumed it was not much better than hers – and Maya always went for a run when she needed to clear her head. So, the brunette decided to stay and wait for her to come back.

After leaving the Station, Maya had decided to go home first. As much as she wanted to talk to Carina, she also knew she had to try and find the right way to tell her the truth – although, she seriously doubted there was such a way. Unfortunately, Maya knew that Carina would end up hurt regardless – correction: even more hurt - and she hated that.

As she inserted the key into the lock and opened her front door, her heart skipped a beat. The one person she wanted to see more than anyone was waiting for her inside her home. “Carina!” she gasped.

Despite the situation, the Italian couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the blonde. She got up and started walking toward her.

“What are you doing here?” Maya asked, shock and joy mixing as she stepped toward the brunette.

“I came to see you.” Carina replied. “Why didn’t you tell me the truth, Maya? Why didn’t you tell me that my father came to see you yesterday?!”

Maya stopped and frowned – how did she find out?

“He has told me himself.” Carina offered, answering the blonde’s silent question.

Maya’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “He did?!”

The Italian nodded. “I am not sure it was actually planned; but yes, he did.” She stepped even closer to Maya - they were now mere inches apart, and they were both aware of it. “He asked you to break up with me.” she stated matter-of-factly. Maya averted her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Carina repeated softly.

There was no accusation in her voice, no anger; and it made Maya feel even worse about the whole thing. Why couldn’t Carina resent her, like most other people would? She certainly would have been justified to. But, of course, Carina was not like most other people and Maya knew that. That was one of the many reasons why she loved her as much as she did. She looked at her again. “Because he is your father, Carina! I knew it would hurt you.” she said earnestly.

“So you preferred me to think that it was _you_ who wanted to end our relationship?” the brunette countered. “Or, maybe, that really _is_ what you want. Do you want our relationship to end, Maya?”

“What?! No! God, Carina… Of course not!” Maya returned vehemently, wincing slightly at the question. That was the last thing she wanted! Then, her voice changed. “But, you deserve nothing but the best. In every possible way! And, I am not sure I can give you that.”

_‘I am broken, remember?’_ lingered in the air.

If Carina had not already been hopelessly in love with Maya, the look in Maya’s eyes would have done it. Instinctively, her hand found the blonde’s, and she laced their fingers together. Maya did not resist. Both felt the proverbial butterflies at the contact.

“Come, let’s sit down.” the Italian uttered gently. Maya nodded, and let Carina lead them into the living room.

A few moments later, they sat down on the couch. “Maya, do you love me?” Carina asked, looking into those blue eyes that - although sad at the moment - were still the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

“Of course I do! I love you more than anything!” Maya returned without missing a beat, tightening the hold on the brunette’s hand just a little more.

Carina smiled. “Do you want me to be happy?”

Maya nodded. “Of course!”

“Well, then, you have already given me more than I could ever ask for, bella!”

Maya’s heart fluttered both at Carina calling her _bella_ again, and at her words. “But, how? I’m not… Why me?!”

Carina’s smile widened. “Because you have made me happier than I have ever been. Because all I have to do is picture your smile in my mind, and I immediately feel better. Because no matter how hard the day has been, seeing you at the end of it, or even just hearing your voice; always makes everything a little easier.” she offered adoringly. “And, also, because you were actually willing to break up with me.”

“It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do!” Maya admitted as a lump formed in her throat. “And, I am so sorry for it!”

Carina swallowed hard, as well. She gave Maya’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I know you are, and I know it was.” She could only imagine how she would have felt if the situation had been reversed. “But, you did it, anyway. And that means so much!”

Maya understood what Carina was saying, but still - she was reluctant. “But, you have so much potential. You could do so much more!” It irked her immensely to use DeLuca words, but she knew he had a point. “Your father…”

The brunette shook her head and brought her free hand up to Maya’s lips, placing a finger on them to silence her. “No, there are no more _buts_ , bella… None! And the fact that we are together doesn’t mean that I can’t do things. Quite the contrary, actually. It means that I can do even more, because you are here to support me and give me strength.” Maya smiled a little, but remained silent. Carina continued. “And, as for my father, I am so sorry for what he did. He had absolutely no right to do that, and I have told him as much!”

Once again, Maya was surprised. “You have?!”

Carina nodded. “Si’. I have made it clear to him that he has crossed the line by meddling in our relationship. And, I have also told him that I have made my choice - whether he likes it or not.”

“I bet he was real happy about that!” Maya remarked sarcastically.

But, Carina was having none of that. “No, Maya, don’t! It doesn’t matter. Listen to me…” She took both of Maya’s hands in hers and held her gaze. “I have done many things in my life that I didn’t really want to because my father either wanted me to or expected me to. But, that stops here. I am simply not willing to give you up. Not for my father, not for anyone! You mean too much to me. And because of that, I can’t tell you how sorry I am about the way I treated you yesterday.”

At that instant, Maya gave in - all her reluctance and fears finally gone. “Car…” she gasped, tears forming in her eyes. None of what had happened had been Carina’s fault, and yet, here she was apologizing.

“I love you, Maya! I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, and I really want us to be together.” Carina uttered, her voice thick with emotion. “Please, say you still want that, too!”

A sob escaped the blonde as tears rolled down her cheeks. That was all she wanted! “I do! With all of my heart!” she all but choked out.

Without wasting another beat, she leaned forward and closed the little distance between them in a kiss that took their breaths away. And, as only the need for oxygen broke them apart - what seemed like minutes later - looking into those chocolate brown eyes she had come to adore, she breathed out…

“Stay!”

“Per sempre, amore! **(Forever, my love!)** ” Carina promptly returned with a beaming smile, her eyes twinkling happily before she leaned in making the space between them disappear again.

As the kiss continued, and their belated night together began, neither Carina nor Maya had any illusions – they both knew that life was not going to be easy. Still, with their hearts beating as one again, they felt at peace - because they also knew that, no matter how hard life got, they would always be facing it together. And, in the end, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised - a happy ending. :)
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Thank you for reading.   
> Hope to be back soon with a new one! ;)


End file.
